Love Is Not A Dream
by iiAcidic
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but does he like him back. Naruto was thinking the exact same thing. Everyone knew that Naruto was gay, Sasuke doesn't. Will everything work out? Yaoi and maybe future Lemon. Might add Chapters when enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Love is not a dream but reality

Warning this is a Yaoi Story (boyxboy) don't like it then leave.

Sasuke was just a 16 year old boy that was gay looking for someone to love but not just anyone. Oh no, that special someone to him was that Naruto Uzumaki. The one that everyone swooned for. With his sexy tanned body, and his rock hard abs and those gorgeous ice blue beauties.

Sasuke would die if he could ever look at them, square in the eye. Don't get me wrong he had a nice little body, pale skin that somehow shined in the moonlight, Jet black hair that moved with every move he made and Onyx eyes that made you wanna cry. But little did he know, that Naruto was thinking the same thing.

The school bell rang, and at that time for Sasuke's and Naruto's class meant gym class. Sasuke didn't like gym because it made him all sweaty but he loved it at the same time because he got to share locker rooms with Naruto. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after he was done doing his lap around the track field. Sasuke blushed at the call, "Y-yes?" "Wanna come to my birthday party?" he said in between puffs. "Um...sure? When does it start?" Sasuke said still with the faint blush on his pale cheeks. "Ummm...about...5pm" "Mkay, I'll be there."

After school Sasuke ran straight home so he could have enough time to get ready for Naruto's party. "OMG!OMG!OMG! What the hell am I gonna wear!", Sasuke was freaking out. This was first his party, let alone Naruto's. He tried on everything in his closet and couldn't find a single thing to wear."You know what, this looks pretty nice to wear..." It was a black, white and gray plaid shirt, Black skinnys and gray sneakers with the Uchiha symbol on it (and just in case he wore his sexy black silk boxers just for Naruto.)

As he walked from the store with Naruto's present, (a black tank with his Uzumaki symbol on it and orange pants) he thought, *what if he doesn't like me that way...what should I do if he does...* He walked up to his house and gulped, "Well...here goes nothing..." He knocked on the door and Naruto opened it right after the 2nd knock. "Hey Teme! What took ya so long?" "Um...I had to get you a present." "Awww, you didn't have to. Come on in and make yourself comfy"

Sasuke walked in and said hello to some of his friends. He looked around and saw people dancing in the living room. He thought, *Sigh...I wish he would dance with me...* Right after he did that Naruto asked him to dance. They danced together to a slow song and he didn't know that other people already knew Naruto was full fledged gay. So it made him feel a little uncomfortable when he embraced him.

Naruto laid his head up against Sasuke's and smelled his hair, "Mmmm...Vanilla shampoo...You know I have that exact same shampoo." That made Sasuke blush, "U-um...N-no I didn't" "Umm...Sasuke I have a question to ask you..." Sasuke blushed even redder, "Y-yes...what is it?" "I was wondering...are you...ya know...Gay" "Y-yeah...W-why" The song had changed into one of those fast paced ones, so Naruto took him somewhere quiet, his room.

Naruto walked in and turned on the light so he could see. He told Sasuke to go sit on the bed and he did what he was asked. "Sasuke...I can't wait anymore this is driving me crazy" "What is it, Naruto?" "I love you...I always have but i never suspected you would like me the same way..." Sasuke's face lit up with happiness, "Naruto...I love you too...I always thought you were straight because I've never seen you date any guys." Naruto walked over to Sasuke, cupped his cheeks and kissed him, "The reason i didn't date any guys...was because i was waiting for you. I've always wanted to be with you, but ever since we were kids that Sakura girl was always getting in the way of me getting you alone."

Sasuke thought for a moment *That is true...even though i told her a bunch of times that i didn't like her...she wouldn't stop trying to get my attention* Sasuke pulled on Naruto's collar and kissed him passionately, "Well now you don't have to worry about that anymore." Naruto smiled, "Good, so does that mean were dating now?" "Only if you want to." Naruto smirked, "Then consider us Boyfriend and Boyfriend"

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the stairs, hand in hand, smiling brighter than the sun.

There might be more chapters, but I will only make them if i get at least 5 reviews!  
Come on people! dontcha wanna see if they get down and dirty! ^^ Then review and u just might get that !

Love Ya!  
**Kitten3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kitty: Greetings FanFiction readers! I'm greatly sorry for not updating ANY stories at all on here….and you should probably put me in the corner of FanFicton shame…Anyways, I will be putting up some stories at least once a week IF AND ONLY I can think up a good story for you. But, I'm making this story a NaruSasu *where Naruto is the seme and Sasuke is the uke* Well, Enjoy!**

Warning this is a Yaoi Story (boyxboy) don't like it then leave.

~3 Months Later~

"Sasuke...Sasuke…SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke was daydreaming. "Oh…sorry Kakashi…" Sasuke said with a blush. "Yeah, you better be. If you don't start paying attention now, you will fail your math test." Sasuke didn't care anything about his math test. He was already smart enough to pass almost anything, so he had nothing to worry about.

Sasuke's math class ended quickly with the sound of the lunch bell. "Great! Now I get to spend some quality time with my love," Sasuke smiled. Naruto ran down the hall and grabbed Sasuke by his waist and swung him around in a hug. Those kinds of hugs were Sasuke's favorite.

"Hey babe," Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss. "How was math?" "It was great, but only because I was daydreaming about you the entire class," Sasuke blushed. "Again? Sweetie, you have got to pay attention to your studies…unless you daydreaming about me is helping you," Naruto winked. Sasuke thought for a second. "Actually it is helping me with my studies. All you do is add math with love and there you go, easy study." Naruto chuckled, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

~After School~

"So, watcha wanna do? It's Friday and I have nothing to do," Naruto groaned. "I dunno, wanna spend the night at my house this weekend?" Sasuke said blushing. Naruto's face lit up with joy, "Sure! I've always wanted to see what your house looked like…not that I was dreaming about it or anything…" Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Mhm, sure…dobe…" "Hey! You better watch it teme…so what time do you want me to come over?" "I'll walk to your house and wait for you to get your stuff, sounds cool?" Sasuke stated. "Yeah, that works."

The two boys walk to Naruto's house and grabbed some clothes for Naruto to stay the weekend. "Now it's off to the land of Sasuke's place!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah, yeah, it's not that special," Sasuke said waving his hand in a shooing motion.

When the boys got to Sasuke's house, Naruto stopped and stared at the humongous, yet dark, mansion. Naruto looked at Sasuke, eyes wide, "And you said that this was nothing special?" "I'm sorry, I didn't think that it was that special. It's almost too big for my taste, and also I get lonely in this place," Sasuke paused. "Well….ya know I can come stay with you. I don't have any parents either and I get lonely at my place too," Naruto said with a big smile. That made Sasuke blush uncontrollably. He thought, 'I can't believe he said that…he's willing to leave his place just to stay with me and keep me company…' Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was the happiest boy on this earth, "That would be nice."

Naruto smiled, "Well, how about we check out this house of yours, shall we?" Sasuke giggled, "Let's." The boys walked into Sasuke's home, slipping their shoes off at the front door. While Sasuke strides in his home, Naruto just gawked at everything he'd seen. Dark blue painted walls, black carpet, some pictures of Sasuke's clan, and a bunch of more royal looking things.

"What's going on, dobe? It's not like you haven't seen everything before, …well at least in your dreams," Sasuke giggled. "Well, you know I-Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Sasuke shook his head, feeling sorry for the blonde boy. They walk up the spiraling staircase and through the long corridor that held 4 rooms. The third room was Sasuke's. The size of his room was like the size of 2 master bedrooms of a modern house put together.

"Teme, do you really need all this space?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat his backpack in a corner and turned around to look at his room. Contemplating, he said "No, not really. This is just the room that I had since I was a child, and plus I'm too lazy to move all of my stuff into a different room." Naruto put his hands on his hips, "Well, being lazy isn't going to get you anywhere." "I don't really need a job, I have all the money that my dad left when he was killed, and my education? I'll finish the school year here and I'll go to college for four years like everyone else. After that…well, I'm not sure what to do after."

Naruto thought 'Geez…if only my life was as good as his…' His thoughts were broken by the sound of his boyfriends words, "Naruto, Naruto? You okay there, love?" Naruto shook his head, trying to remove those previous thoughts, "Yeah, I'm alright, I was just thinking." "Mkay…" Sasuke said looking back at Naruto while walking up to his closet. He grabbed his blue silk pajama bottoms, a washcloth and a towel. "Well, now that were here we might as well get comfortable." Naruto nodded and grabbed his things. Sasuke was just about to walk into the bathroom before he turned around, blushing pink, and asked softly, "Would you like to take a shower with me?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his face turned a light tint of pink. "Uh-um…sure…" He said smiling. The two boys undressed Sasuke kinda being self-conscious of his body and parts. Naruto looked at Sasuke all over and giggled, "You're really cute." Sasuke glared at the blue-eyed boy, "Don't call me cute…" Naruto giggled some more at his glare. They stepped into the shower, constantly bumping into each other. Once situated, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and looked away. Naruto turned Sasuke around and pinned him against the shower wall. He kissed Sasuke's lips with pure lush and love. Sasuke melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and picked Sasuke up by his legs. Sasuke wrapped them around Naruto's waist. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and asked, "Sasuke, is this what you want?" Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes deeply, "Yes, I want to do this," and kissed Naruto on the neck. Naruto moaned lightly. Then Sasuke let his legs fall off Naruto's waist. He trailed Naruto's body with light kisses as he went down on his body.

Naruto, staring lovingly at the older boy, whimpered. Sasuke giggled at this and was now looking at Naruto's throbbing member. He licked at it slowly and softly just to tease Naruto. Seeing what was happening to him at the moment, all Naruto could do was close his eyes and let a flush of pink creep up on his cheeks...

**Kitty: And….i leave you with a cliff hanger..*says in movie voice*Will they continue their love in the shower or elsewhere? Or will they just stop there for tonight? You decide..**

**Thank you, and I hoped you enjoyed ^~^**


End file.
